The present invention relates to a method for the production of porcine growth hormone by a synthetic gene in yeast cells to improve the growth rate of pigs and the efficiency of feed.
Traditionally, pig breeders have used feed with a high protein content or synthetic steroids in order to promote growth and elevate the efficiency of feed. But because feed with steroid supplements is not metabolized quickly but remains in the body for a long time and has a detrimental influence on humans, developed nations are prohibiting its use.
Taking this into account, the present inventors have discovered that porcine growth hormone maybe produced economically and in bulk in yeast by gene manipulation technology and intend to apply this discovery to the pig breeding business.
Therefore, they have accomplished this by discovering that as a result of using yeast cells, in a manner different from other processes previously known (Seeburg et al. DNA2(1983), 37), natural and mature porcine growth hormone in which the N-terminus is initiated from ala maybe mass-produced.